cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Corey Burton
Corey Burton (1955 - ) Film Deaths *'[[The Transformers: The Movie (1986)|''The Transformers: The Movie (1986; animated)]]' [''Brawn/ Spike Witwicky/Shockwave]: "Brawn" is shot in the chest by Starscream (Chris Latta) firing Megatron (Frank Welker) in his gun mode. "Shockwave" is crushed to death (off-screen) by Unicron (Orson Welles). "Spike Witwicky" survives. *''Critters'' (1986) [Crites]: The first crite's insides explode after swallowing a firecracker given to him by Scott Grimes, the second crite is shot with a shotgun by Dee Wallace, the third is crushed by a ceiling fan after Scott accidentally shoots it down, the fourth is shot by Dee, the fifth is blown up with a laser gun by Terrence Mann) the remaining Crites are killed when Don Keith Opper throws a Molotov cocktail into their spaceship with Scott's large firecracker causing it to explode. *''Poltergeist II: The Other Side'' (1986) [Rev. Kane (voice)]: Providing the (dubbed) voice of Julian Beck's character, he dies of unknown causes some time before the start of the film; he appears throughout the film as the spirit/monster. He also reprised his voiceover role in Poltergeist III, though the physical role was played by Nathan Davis. *''Hercules'' (1997; animated) [Titans]: The titans are killed when Hercules (Tate Donovan) uses the tornado element Titan to suck up the other titans and tosses them into the sky causing them to explode. *''Mulan'' (1998; animated) [Ancestor]: Plays the voice of a ghost. *''Justice League: The New Frontier'' (2008; animated) [Abin Sur]: Fatally injured in a spacecraft explosion, he then passes his lantern ring to Hal Jordan (David Boreanaz) before dying. TV Deaths *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Gungan General (2009; animated)'' Kharrus/Count Dooku: Senator Kharrus is killed in the crash when the shuttle is shot down, he is later buried. Count Dooku survived! *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Innocents of Ryloth (2009; animated)'' Bril: TX-20 is ripped apart by his prisoners, while Nilim Bril survived. *''The Secret Saturdays: War of the Cryptids (2010; animated)'' [Leonidas Van Rook/V.V. Argost]: "Leonidas Van Rook" took a blast from Drew Saturday's (Nicole Sullivan) own fire sword which was used by Rani Nagi (Susan Blakeslee). He then confessed his love to Drew before dying and is giving a funeral in the end. While "V.V. Argost" is presumed dead in an explosion, but he return in Ben 10: Omniverse: T.G.I.S.' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Duchess of Mandalore (2010; animated)'' Dooku/Aramis: Jerec was killed in a bombing on Kalevela before the events of the episode. Aramis and Count Dooku lived! *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Hunt For Ziro'' (2010; animated) [Ziro The Hutt]: Shot to death by Sy Snootles (Nika Futterman) for betraying her earlier. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes on Both Sides'' (2010; animated) [Engineer/Count Dooku/Nix Card]: "Engineer" is shot by Demolition Droids. Count Dooku and Nix Card both lived! *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Nightsisters'' (2011; animated) Narec/Count Dooku: "Ky Narec" is shot by a Weequay Raider. "Count Dooku" lives! *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Monster (2011; animated)'' Dooku: Killed by Savage Opress(voiced by Clancy Brown), as his Padawan: Knox(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) watched, his and Knox's bodies were later brought back to Coruscant. Count Dooku lives! *''Sym-Bionic Titan: Escape from Galalunia (2011; animated)'' Commander: Impaled by a sword from Lance (voiced by Kevin Thomas), he then falls from the bridge and into the water. *''ThunderCats: Journey to the Tower of Omens'' (2011; animated) [Jaga]: Killed in an explosion after he forces Mumm-Ra (Robin Atkin Downes) to drop the lantern he's trapped him to allow Lion-O (Will Friedle) time to escape. *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Shadow Warrior (2011; animated)'' Loo/Count Dooku: Impaled by Count Dooku (also voiced by Corey), Count Dooku lives. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Box (2012; animated)'' Dooku/Sixtat/Cad bane: "Sixta" falls into a pit of flames after missing the third target. Count Dooku and Cad Bane both survived! *''Generator Rex: A brief History of Time'' (2012; animated) [Septimus Severus]: Possibility die when his place began to crash and crumble down. *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Eminence (2013; animated)'' the Hutt/Ziton Moj: Oruba is killed by Savage Opress (voiced by Clancy Brown), Ziton Moj survives! *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Crisis at the Heart'' (2014; animated) [Senator Bec Lawise/Count Dooku/Nix Card]: Shot by Padme Amidala (Catherine Taber) when Count Dooku (also voiced by Corey Burton) make her shot him against will. While Count Dooku escapes and Nix Card lives. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Sacrifice (2014; animated)'' Dooku: Beheaded by Anakin Skywalker( voiced by Matt Lanter) (offscreen), but his death was only an illusion created by the real Dooku and his master: Dath Sidious (voiced by Tim Curry) in an attempted to break Yoda (voiced by Tom Kane). *''Star Wars: Rebels (2014, animated): The Antilles Extraction (2016; animated)'' Gahree: Killed when Vult Skerris (voiced by Mario Vernazza) shot and blew up his disabled Tie Interceptor. Video Game Deaths *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns ''(2002) [Tal Ashen/Count Dooku Jedi Starfighter Pilot]: "Tal Ashen" is during the battle. "Count Dooku" and " Jedi Starfighter Pilot" survived! *''Star Wars: Episode III -Revenge of the Sith ''(2005) [Count Dooku/Rune Haako]: "Dooku" is stabbed in the chest with a lightsaber by Anakin (voiced by Mat Lucas). (the character's death in the film is different due to censorship issues.) "Haako" is also killed with a lightsaber by Anakin. *''God of War III'' (2010) [Zeus]: Beaten to death by T.C. Carson after forcing Corey's disembodied spirit back into his physical body. Corey's body then explodes into a massive flash of light as T.C. watches on. *''Batman: Arkham City'' (2011) [Professor Hugo Strange]: Already dying from being stabbed in the back by Dee Bradley Baker, he is killed in an explosion when he activates his tower's self destruct system. Gallery Corey Burton (3).PNG|Corey Burton in Batman: Arkham City Corey Burton (2).png|Corey Burton in Star Wars The Clone Wars: Shadow Warrior Corey Burton.png|Corey Burton in Star Wars The Clone Wars: Hunt For Ziro Corey Burton (7).png|Corey Burton in Star Wars The Clone Wars: Crisis at the Heart Corey Burton (6).png|Corey Burton in Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Box Corey Burton (4).png|Corey Burton in Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Gungan General Corey Burton (5).png|Corey Burton in Star Wars The Clone Wars: Monster Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Jewish Category:1955 Births Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:Disney Stars Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Batman cast members Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by spaceship crash Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Actors who died in John Musker and Ron Clements Movies Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:God of War Cast Members Category:Peter Pan Cast Mambers Category:Cinderella Cast Members Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:People who died in a Mulan film Category:Actors who died in Stephen Herek Movies Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:Jimmy Neutron cast members